Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 5 + 9 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 10 } $
$ = 7 \times 5 + 9 \times 3 $ $ = 35 + 9 \times 3 $ $ = 35 + 27 $ $ = 62 $